The New Moon and Kagome's Fear
by CJ - Lady of Gryffindor
Summary: It's the night of the new moon, InuYasha is human, but its Kagome who needs help to get through the long night.


Disclaimer: I dont own InuYasha, That pleasure belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. If I sent her brownies, do you Think she would concider letting me borrow Sesshomaru over the Holiday party dating season?? 

Notes: This is just a little shorty that I wrote to clear my head before I go on to the big conclusion of "Loss"

* * *

The New Moon

and

Kagome's Fear

* * *

InuYasha stomped angrily around the well, waiting for Kagome to return. He had been expected her before sundown, long before his change, now it was pitch dark out. Stars twinkled brightly in the sky above him, almost as if they were making fun of the hanyou, who for the night, was trapped in the hell of helplessness that was his human form. And to top it all off that FUCKING BITCH was late again. That fucking bitch was very late.  
He plopped down in the grass next to the well with a deep sigh.

"Sorry Kagome" he apologized into the night for calling her a fucking bitch. He knew she had a life on that side of the well, responsibilities that sometimes made her life just as hard for her, as his night of change was for him. But this WAS his night of change and she knew that. When she had left that morning to take a test, she had promised that she would be back before dark. She knew how much he needed her, tonight of all nights. She knew that only too well after three and a half years of being with him.

InuYasha began to worry. She did know. She knew it very well. She also knew that the others were gone; they had left two days before to the village of demon slayers so Sango could get the straps on Hiraikotsu redone. In three and a half years Kagome had only left him completely alone once on new moon…and that night she had been in the hospital because she had to have an emergency operation to have her appendix out. It had almost burst, she could have…

InuYasha stood and jumped into the well.

* * *

InuYasha jumped to Kagome's bedroom window, shocked to find it locked."What the fuck? She never locks this window"  
He jumped down and went to the door, letting himself in. Mrs. Higurashi and Sota stood in the kitchen, just getting ready to go somewhere. Mrs. Higurashi rushed forward, grabbing his hand.  
"InuYasha, I am so glad you are here"  
"What's wrong? Is Kagome okay"  
"Yes, she's in her room asleep. The most horrible thing happened. The shrine was robbed this afternoon, Grandpa was hurt by the burglars, and Kagome walked in on them"  
InuYasha felt his pulse speed up, instantly wanting to reach for Tessiaga.  
"Was she hurt"  
"No, no. She was hit once as they ran out the door, and she has a bruise on her cheek, and a little bit of a black eye. But she's more scared than anything"

"Is Grandpa Higurashi okay?" He asked

"Yes, he needs to stay in the hospital overnight, because of his blood pressure. Sota is going to stay with a friend and I am going to stay with Grandpa. Kagome was sure you would come before she woke, she asked me to tell you she was sorry she didn't come. She insists she is okay alone, but she thought you might stay with her? Yes?"

InuYasha nodded "Of course, you don't even have to ask."

* * *

InuYasha opened the door to Kagome's room, tiptoeing quietly in and shutting it behind him. He turned on the lamp on Kagome's desk, and then sat on his knees by her bed, pulling Tessiaga from his sash and laying it in front of him. Kagome lay on top of her blankets, her hand resting on the pillow next to her face, hair falling over her cheek. InuYasha reached to the foot end of the bed for her extra blanket and covered her, then brushed her hair back from her face, tucking it behind her ear. His eyes fell on the bruise the men had left on her cheek, and his eyes hardened in anger.

HOW DARE THEY HURT HIS KAGOME LIKE THAT!

His mind flashed on an idea; perhaps he could track their scent, from something they touched. He'd rip their fucking heads off and shove 'em up their asses!

But, tomorrow, tonight there was no way he was leaving his Kagome.

Since when did he refer to her as "his Kagome?" Not just once, but twice. In the same thought.

"Lets see you argue your way out of THAT one InuYasha" one part of his mind challenged the other.

He chuckled a little. "Guess I just admitted how I really feel"

Like it's ever really been a secret?

"Oh Shut up Jackass." He said, out loud, causing Kagome to stir, abruptly ending the conversation he was having with himself.

She blinked her eyes open, started slightly, and then relaxed.

"InuYasha…you're here?" She rolled onto her side, starting to sit up.

"Yeah." He smiled a little, offering his hand to help her sit.

"Since when?" She yawned a little, crossing her legs under her. "Is mama gone"

"I just got here, and yes she just left." He pulled himself up to his knees, touching her cheek. "Are you okay?"

Kagome smiled, trying to act as if it were nothing, waving it off.  
"Of course I'm okay InuYasha. Bah!"

"Okay." He nodded "Now, Want to tell me the truth this time Kagome?"

"I'm…"She started, then her face broke and she started to sob. "I was so scared InuYasha!"

InuYasha got up off the floor and sat next to her on the bed, pulling her into his lap.

"I know. Shhhh...It's okay. I'm here."

----

A long while later when her sobs had quieted, she rested her head against InuYasha's shoulder. Her scent was so sweet.

"I don't understand InuYasha. I've gone up against demons, scary demons like Sesshomaru. I wasn't even afraid of the band of seven. So why do those guys scare me so much?" She played with the folds of his hoari, occasionally brushing the skin above…

"Maybe it's because it's your own house. Your suppose to be safe in your own house right?" He gently stroked his fingers over her bare arm; her skin was so soft.

"I suppose that's true." Kagome knew that she should move, she shouldn't be using the situation to be closer to InuYasha. But he felt so good, his chest muscles were hard under her fingers, and his hair was so soft against her cheek. Kagome felt like she could stay like this forever and be content to do so.

A loud crash downstairs alerted them to possible trouble.

"Stay here!" InuYasha yelled, tossing Kagome back onto the bed. He grabbed Tessiaga and ran down the stairs.

A few minutes later, InuYasha called to Kagome from the bottom of the stairs, she ran out of her room, only to collapse into giggles at the top of the stairs.

"There are several shelves in the food storage closet that need to be repaired."

A shelf had collapsed, causing the first loud crash. When the second shelf collapsed there was no crash, because the blow was absorbed by a hanyou in human form.

InuYasha blinked at Kagome through the mess of honey, flour, rice and heaven knows what else had poured on him when the last support for the shelf had given way.

"InuYasha" laugh, laugh "I'm so sorry." laugh, laugh

He began climbing the stairs, a tiny growl on his lips.

"I can see HOW sorry you are."

Laugh, laugh "No, really" laugh, laugh, laugh "Did you hurt your head?" Laugh, laugh

"No" He said softly "Not as much as it's gonna hurt you if you don't quit laughing at me" He reached the top of the stairs, and then lunged for Kagome, tackling her.

Which only made her laugh more. "Are you done laughing at me?" he tickled her

Laugh, laugh, "Yes, Yes" laugh, laugh

"Doesn't sound like it to me, Are you done laughing at me?" he tickled her harder

Laugh, laugh, "Yes, Yes" laugh, laugh

"I don't think you are!"

Kagome tried to sit up just as InuYasha was moving down, and they knocked heads, right on Kagome's bruise. Her hand flew to her face, wincing, bringing tears to her eyes.

"Kagome! I'm sorry….I…" InuYasha pulled away from her, sitting on his knees. He helped her sit up.

"It's okay." She said softly, her hand still over her face. InuYasha scooted up right next to her. She still had tears in her eyes, and when she blinked they fell over her fingers.

"No it isn't." InuYasha bent his head, kissing the hand that rested on her cheek. He pulled her hand away, kissing the spot right next to the bruise softly. Then he brushed his lips very, very gently over the bruise itself.  
"It's not."

Kagome felt like her heart was going to burst from her chest.

InuYasha lifted his hands to her face, wiping her tears with his fingers, then replaced his fingers with his lips once again, brushing them over her cheek, then the other, to her forehead and down her nose and chin. His hand woven into the hair at her neck.

Kagome pulled back from him slightly, her hand on his chest.

"InuYasha…"

InuYasha pulled her to him once again, taking her lips. Neither moved at first, lips gently pressed against lips. Then she opened hers slightly, the very tip of her tongue teasing the center of his lips. InuYasha met her tongue with his own, turning his head to plunge deeper for a richer taste. He felt Kagome's tongue brush over his as her arms slid around his neck to tangle into his hair. Kagome pulled away from him…then she,…she…started laughing?! Was she laughing? At Him??

"What's so funny?" He demanded, pulling away from her.

Laughing, Kagome pulled her arms from around his neck, showing that they now were covered in the goo that covered him when the shelf collapsed.

InuYasha rolled his eyes, trying to maintain his pout. "You still laughed at me"  
"Oh come on!" Kagome stood, grabbing his hand and leading him into the bathroom.

* * *

Kagome took a deep breath as she shut the laundry room lights off, having just put InuYasha's clothes in to dry. She walked through the dark Kitchen towards the lighted back stairway.

"Hey Kagome." InuYasha stepped down the stairs, startling her, making Kagome scream. InuYasha ran down the rest of the stairs to the kitchen, slapping the light switch on his way, Kagome now stood shaking with her hands over her face.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you." He pulled her against him, arms tightly around her.

"It's not your fault InuYasha. It's those…" she took a deep breath "Fucking bastards who broke in here today. They hurt Gramps, they hit me and they scared the shit out of me." She pulled away from him, anger flashing in her eyes.

"I know it's not anywhere the same thing InuYasha. But, for the first time, I understand what drives you, and Sango and Miroku to destroy Naraku."

"Hey," InuYasha took Kagome's hand, leading her to the kitchen table to sit down. He got her a glass of water, and then sat across from her. "Now talk to me."

"Sango, Miroku, you…Naraku violated you all. In different ways maybe, but it was still being violated. And like I said, I know it isn't the same, it's not Naraku, and it's no where near on the same scale. But, what those guys did to me today, it scared me, it pisses me off and it makes me want to …" Kagome hesitated

InuYasha took Kagome's hand reassuringly. "It's okay, say what you feel."

"InuYasha, I want to find them, rip their fucking heads off and shove them up their asses!"

InuYasha looked at Kagome, unable to help being somewhat taken aback. This was _HIS_ Kagome? Ka Go Me?

"Kagome…I think you've spent way too much time around me." InuYasha grinned

Kagome swiped at her cheeks, looked up at InuYasha and laughed.

"You're probably right." She reached for his hands, smiling when he threaded their fingers together "Too bad. You're stuck with me. Like you always say, we will always be together."

InuYasha smiled. He wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *


End file.
